User blog:JacobKyleF/Double ME Deal Offers: Cioccolata and Anjuro Katagiri
Today's Topic is the two minor villains from the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, Cioccolata and Anjuro Katagiri. Who are they? Cioccolata is a minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Vento Aureo (or Golden Wind as pronounced in English). He is a member of Diavolo's elite team Unità Speciale, alongside his servant Secco, and one of the last two Stand Users that Team Bucciarati faces before their confrontation with the Boss. While, Anjuro Katagiri, better known as Angelo, is minor antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable and the very first villain Josuke faces. What have they done to cross the Moral Event Horizon? Cioccolata's History: Cioccolata was constantly at the top of his class as a kid. When he was fourteen years old, he volunteered to take care of bedridden elderly people and received a commendation from the town mayor himself. In truth, however, Cioccolata did not actually take care of the elderly in any way. Instead, he intentionally fed them unhygienic food and illegal drugs, and would then whisper into their ears about how no one would visit them and other emotionally abusive things. This torment eventually drove old people to despair and eventually commit suicide. He even filmed the expressions of his helpless victims and their deaths. Diavolo found that he has kept over 25 tapes worth of this material. After psychologically manipulating nine patients into committing suicide, Cioccolata decided to become a doctor. Cioccolata eventually became a surgeon, continuing his crimes on unwitting patients. There were at least four cases in which Cioccolata misdiagnosed people to perform surgery on them but also would mess up the dose of anesthetic so that they would wake up mid-operation. Two years before the events of Vento Aureo, Cioccolata killed one of his patients. He was caught and sacked, but his deliberate murder was nonetheless mistaken as an accident. The anime version shows that the patient has had his stomach cut open and his innards played with by Cioccolata. At some point, one of his would-be victims, Secco, ended up as his underling and a sort of "pet". Eventually, the two would join the underground crime syndicate Passione and gained their Stands, though the Boss believed that their abilities were too dangerous to carry out missions and that their loyalty was fickle. The anime implies that he, alongside Secco, was the one to brutally cut Sorbet of La Squadra Esecuzioni into pieces while a helpless and captured Gelato choked on his gag. In the present, Cioccolata and Secco are first mentioned by Diavolo when he tells Doppio that there is no other choice but to turn to them in order to stop Buccelati's Gang at Rome. Diavolo orders Doppio to look after them, knowing that they would cause mayhem and destruction throughout the city. When Bucciarati and the rest strand on Rome, they notice that all of the people around the harbor are either dead or dying because of Cioccolata's stand, Green Day, that inflicts deadly mold on living organisms. Cioccolata himself is observing from a distance in glee while Secco records everything on a videotape. Narancia and Trish are inflicted by the mold but they manage to strand without it spreading any further. When Bucciarati manages to hijack a car, Cioccolata takes on a helicopter to fly above the city so that he could spread the mold even further which results in mass casualties around Rome. After noticing that Bucciarati is unaffected by the mold, Secco challenges him on a duel while Giorno and Mista decide to take on Cioccolata himself. Giorno uses his Gold Experience to turn Sex Pistols' bullets into vines and manages to reach Cioccolata's helicopter. Cioccolata sneaks up on Giorno by severing himself to pieces and then knocks Giorno off the heli. Giorno has an ace up his sleeve, as he uses one of the Pistols' bullets to hit Cioccolata in the head, mortally wounding him and causing the helicopter to trap on the vines. Cioccolata pretends to be dead, only to use his severed hand to sneak up on Mista and threatening to slit his throat. Fortunately, Giorno had turned the bullet inside Cioccolata's head into a stag beetle which destroys his head and brain from the inside. Giorno then finishes Cioccolata, beating him with Gold Experience within an inch of his life until pieces of his flesh start flying, before knocking him off the roof and into a combustible garbage disposal truck, killing the vile gangster for good. Angelo's History: Past Anjuro Katagiri was born in the Town of Morioto in 1964 A.D. He had an "impressive" lists of criminal records: at age 12 he went into Juvenile Detention center for robbery, rape and murder. Since then until reaching the age of 34 and 20 years in prison Anjuro committed every felonies imaginable and spent most of his youth in crime and imprisonment, gaining him notoriety of being the most heinous felon in Japan. Present Angelo Katagiri was charged for robbery and murdering 3 boys. He was sentenced to death by the Japanese court. One night before the execution, a mysterious man appeared before him and shot him with an arrow. Angel did not die and on the day he would be hanged, he survived. He somehow escaped. His new stand was the Aqua Necklace. Its first victim was a store robber who Josuke just thwarted. When Josuke's mother Tomoko went to get milk from a milk delivery man who arrived at her door step, she failed to notice it was really Angelo in disguise and he planted his stand in a bottle. Inside as Tomoko was about to drink, Josuke sensed what Aqua Necklace would do then saved her at the last second. Josuke using his stand Crazy Diamond then traps the stand in an empty bottle. This began to suffocate Angelo and he had a plan. He used his stand's powers to make the bottle his stand is trapped in look like brandy then Ryohei, Josuke's grandfather drank it. As Jotaro arrived to collect the stand, Ryohei is murdered. This pushed Josuke over the edge and he made a vow to rid Morioh of evil. Days later, Angelo waited for the rain to fall then he began his attack, such as boiling hot pans and leaving some cracks in ceilings during the storm. Upon being cornered, Angelo taunted Josuke and Jotaro knowing they would become criminals if he was killed by them. Josuke merged him with a small then a larger rock. In a last effort, Angelo tries to strangle a little boy using his stand inside a glove. In a rage, Josuke punched the rock again, turning Angelo into a new town attraction, a statue head. Heinous Standards For Cioccolata, like most JoJo Villains who are completely ruthless and sadistic, Cioccolata was one of them but was beyond that, he was a total psychopath. Cioccolata was a scumbag of a human who truly desires to murder people and film ther deaths for his own joy and amusement, even his partner Secco agreed with his murderous tactics and psychology. Even Diavolo, the true main antagonist from Golden Wind, hated them for their vile and malicious acts, despite he is also Most Evil himself. For Anjuro or "Angelo", same word for Cioccolata, he too was a scumbag, but he's more than a scumbag, he was a Complete Monster, he has a amusing joy and sadism towards the women he raped and people he murdered, he would never stop all of this until he is satisfied but will do it again, again,and again, then it's the same process all over again, he's a nonstop Serial Killer and Rapist. Angelo completely has no regards for his actions. Mitigating Factors/Redeeming Qualities Both Cioccolata and Anjuro are beyond their redemption, obviously, those two have no hearts and have a '0% Chance '''of redemption. Cioccolata clearly has nothing redeemable about his actions and traits, despite having funny moments of playing with Secco. It clearly wasn't even funny, it was an amount of Dark Humor. Even Same goes for Anjuro, He too lacks of empathy and remorse to his victims he murdered and raped. Critical Opinions For Cioccolata, i find him as ''"Not even a real human being", in fact, he was one ruthless and cruel son of a b*tch. He only cares about bringing despair and misery towards other as they die, too make it worse, he even drove elders during his youth years to commt suicide while filming their deaths. For Anjuro, during his first time of committing assault and murder, alongside rape (mostly), i find him as the same for Cioccolata, except it was heinously worser. But to correct my opinion, i hate them both with a lot of blood boiling. Final Verdict Yes. They Qualify for being the most scumbag of humans. Category:Blog posts Category:ME Deal Offers Category:Finished Deal Offers